1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention relates generally to virtual reality (VR) systems. The invention relates specifically to VR systems coupled with an exercise apparatus where a user views and interacts with images in an immersion-type fashion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various VR systems are well known in the prior arch in which a user views a plurality of images. Two such VR systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,146 (the '146 patent) to Donahe et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,987 (the '987 patent) to Ohsuga et al.
The '146 patent discloses a VR system having an image playback system for storing a plurality of images having a 360-degree field-of-view. The images are previously recorded using a plurality of video cameras and electronically “stitched” together to create the images with the 360-degree field-of-view. The playback system is operatively connected to a display and a directional sensor. The display and directional sensor are mounted to a helmet that is worn by a user. The display shows a portion of each image based on the position of the helmet, as measured by the directional sensor. The plurality of images are sequenced and displayed for the user at a predetermined rate.
The '987 patent discloses a VR system having an image playback system for storing a plurality of images. The playback system is operatively connected to a display and a speed sensor. The speed sensor is attached to an exercise apparatus for measuring a speed of a user operating the exercise apparatus. The display presents the plurality of images to the user at a rate determined by the speed measured by the speed apparatus.
Although these systems may provide some advantages over other systems, there remains an opportunity for a VR system that provides a more realistic environment of 360-degree images that are dynamically viewed by a user.